


What Happened Last Night?

by thales1974



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thales1974/pseuds/thales1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Henry wakes up in bed in Last Vegas, not remembering what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea from tumblr:  
> "Henry and Eliza go to Las Vegas for a work conference, let loose, wake up in bed with each other and can’t remember…”what happened last night”! 
> 
> by christophermarlon@hotmail.com"

Consciousness slowly returned to Henry. He didn't recognize the bed he was, nor the bedroom. What happened last night, he wondered groggingly. Without opening his eyes, he could feel Eliza still asleep, apparently still not noticing his morning wood poking her ass. 

The beautiful redhead was all wrapper up in his arms, and it felt right that she would be. Where else would Eliza... 

Eliza! Henry opened his eyes wide open, suddenly wide-awake, and starred right at the back of Eliza head. What was she doing in his bed (or was he in her bed? He couldn't see well enough with the curtain still closed). He started tensing up, which starting waking Eliza up. 

"Just five more minutes, Henry...", Eliza said, half-asleep. 

"Five four three...", Henry mentally counted. 

"Henry?!?". Eliza starting touching the arm still wrapped around her waist, before moving her hands behind her where he still laid very quietly trying to make himself invisible. 

They both sat up, starring at each other, horrified. 

"What, where, did we?", Eliza stammered while looking around. 

"I think we're in your room", Henry answered matter-of-factually, pointed over at the two opened Louis Vuitton suitcases next to the dresser. 

Eliza started feeling self-conscious and pulled the duvet over her chest. A look of bewilderment and horror filled her face. 

"Don't worry, I don't believe we were intimate", Henry tried to explain, hoping Eliza hadn't noticed him poking her in the ass mere minutes earlier. "I don't recall what exactly happened last night, do you?" 

Eliza just shook her head, still eyeing him. 

Henry tried to smile his most disarming smile. 

"Well, like I said, I don't recall what happened last night, but seeing how we are still both in our underwear, I don't believe we did anything we would regret." 

Eliza moved her head slightly to side, looking at him with bemusement or slightly annoyance, "Are you saying you would regret having bumping uglies with me?" 

"Of course not, I mean, eh...", Henry tried to find the right words. "Not regret, I mean, if we had done the _deed_ , it would certainly not be something I would regret, in fact I would hope it would be memorable, I just don't think we..." 

"If we did the _deed_? Memorable?", Eliza said mockingly. "I have you know that, if we had done, what you old people call 'the deed', you would def be remember it. I'm unforgettable!" 

"Is that so?" 

"That is so so", Eliza replied defiantly. 

"I have you know, if we did 'bump the uglies' as you kids call it, _you_ would be begging _me_ for repeats right now!" 

Eliza looked at him with a surprised and somewhat bewildered look on her face. 

"Henry, I'm sure you probably rock the socks off frigid women like Dr Peen Hd, but when you're dealing with a woman who is as tuned to her sexuality", Eliza dropped the duvet covering her breasts and did a little arm stretch above her head to emphasize the point, "it takes a little more to make it special". 

"I'm sure your little display impresses tools like your old bf, but when you're dealing with people with experience it just takes a little more to make it special", Henry shot back. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I think..." 

Henry was about to say something either very profound or very stupid, depending on who you would be asking at that moment, when Eliza decided to stop the stupid charade and lounged forward to kiss his stupid face. Henry was first taken by surprise, but quickly got into it and kissed Eliza firmly back. 

As soon as she had started, she stopped, leaving them both gasping for air. 

"See? Memorable!", Eliza finally said with a glee. 

Henry looked at her, his forehead furrowed in thoughts. He lounged towards, and starting kissing her, their tongues starting to dance in each other mouths, all the while his hands starting exploring her body. Tracing down her neck, to her breasts, and down her stomach. His hand starting the trace the outline of her panties. Eliza started whimpering in his mouth, and wanting more. But all he did was trace the outline of her sex outside her panties. Then he stopped, leaving Eliza confused and yearning for more. 

"Very memorable indeed", Henry replied with a smirk. 

Shock was replaced with determination as Eliza pushed Henry back on his back and starting kissing him (and he was a good kisser, she had to admit, but she was a woman on a mission, damnit). Her right hand starting trace his chest, down to his stomach, and over his boxers. She could feel the outline to his half-stiff member. She tugged it a little through his boxers eliciting a slight moan from his lips. She smile and starting kissing him, her lips following the path her hands had laid out before. As her mouth reached his boxers, she outlined his cock with her mouth through the boxers, before her hands pulled the boxers off. She took his cock in his hands, looked up at him while he starred back, and starting kissing the length of before taking it into her mouth. She heard a slightly louder moan this time around. She smiled while tracing his cock with her lips. He def gonna remember this, she thought to herself. 

Eliza looked up at him, their eyes locked. His lust emanating from his eyes made her ache between her legs so much she was tempted to move her hand down there to relieve some of the pressure. Instead, she held his hand, interlocking their fingers. She could feel him starting to tense up, he was nearing the edge of no return. Suddenly Henry grabbed her and push her up to him, and put her on her back while kissing her as intensely as she ever been kissed before. 

He starting to work his way down her body, her neck, her chest, her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Then further down he went. When he got to her panties, she was already soaking wet with with anticipation. He kissed her sex through her panties, before removing them. He took his time to lick around her sex, before slowly parting the folds and licking the length of her pussy. Finding her clit, he took it gently into his mouth before slightly humming into it, throwing her into a fury. She could feel the tension building up in her, taking her to new heights of delight. And when he introduced a finger into her, she almost lost it. She needed more. 

"Henry, please... I need, I want you inside me", she finally whimpered trying to pull him up to her. He smiled, and starting working his way up to her, kissing all the way. Her whole body shuddered, and her sex protesting from the sudden lack of contact. 

He got on his knees on top of her chest, while he got out a condom from his wallet on the night stand. Eliza took the opportunity to have one last (but hopefully not final) taste from this wonderful man on top of her as she licked the pre-cum from his cock and then took it into her mouth. She could hear Henry moaning so delightfully, and his hand shaking a little from the anticipation while trying to unwrap the condom. 

Finally, he entered her, oh, so slowly. Much to slowly for Eliza taste. She tried to push him in faster, but he wouldn't have it. And when he finally was full tilt in, he just laid there, not moving, like he was just taking in the moment. Eliza looked up at Henry, looking at her with the some deep longing and she finally understood. Their lips finally met again, differently this time, more lovingly, as their bodies starting to move in harmony. Slowly at first, but faster and faster. Eliza using all the muscles she had spent building up doing kegels. Henry using all his brain powers to remember spreadsheets and charts from last night's conference. 

"Harder, Henry. Fuck me harder", Eliza moaned with each plunge into her pussy. Henry could only grunt in response. Their body getting ever so closer to the climax they longed for. 

Suddenly, Eliza could feel Henry tensing up. "Eliza!", he screamed out as all his energy poured into her, which pushed her right over the top. Months of sexual tension and pent up frustration washing over them before they collapsed into each other's arms. Slowly he withdrew himself, discarding the condom. She missed him already. 

They laid there in the post-coital afterglow, listening to each other shallow breathing, occasional kissing each other, while stroking each other, each a little afraid to break the mood. 

Eliza finally looked into his eyes, "See, I told you. If we had done it last night, we, I, I mean, you would have remembered! #unforgettable", she said defiantly with a devilish smirk. 

Henry just look at her for a long time (too long, if you asked Eliza). He traced his index finger down her face, down her neck, down her collarbone, over her breast, across her stomach before resting his hands on her back, pushing her closer to him. She could feel his cock starting to move, trying to get in between her legs again. 

"Henry, bae, round two already? #ohmy", she smiled. 

"Eliza, my dear," he smiled back "I need a reminder" 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little frustrated (in a good way) waiting for Eliza and Henry to bang in "72 Hour Girlfriend", and there hadn't been a good smut story in quite some time featuring this couple, so here's my contribution :-)


End file.
